teen_peackeepersfandomcom-20200214-history
Gia Ricci
Gia Ricci is one of the eighteen main characters in the novel series, Rebel Knights. She is the member of the Rebel Knights in Chicago. She is friends with the Winslow sisters and Noah Simms. Rebel Knight Profile *'Known for': Edgy and quirky style *'Rebel Knight Team': Chicago, Illinois *'Rebel Knight Position': Member *'Personal Mission': To defend LGBT Rights. Rebel Knight Profile Appearance & Style Gia puts much effort into using her clothing to stand out from other students. Her creativity is nearly always reflected through her offbeat fashion choices. She likes colorful clothing, offset by punky and goth-inspired accessories. Gia enjoys shopping and making jewelry. She adores accessories, particularly colorful and patterned stockings, earrings, studded wristbands, and heavy, leather boots. Gia has also been known to wear "costume" accessories to school such as headbands with furry cat ears. She has a fondness for neon, plaid, and animal prints. Her long hair is rarely worn down, and is usually put up into buns or pigtails. Gia was introduced in the series with a distinctive sense of style. At this time, her fashion choices were largely affected by her infatuation with gothic style. Gia gravitated towards mostly black and red clothing, studded jewelry, military jackets, heavy black boots, and dark eyeliner. Among her many mismatched accessories were her large Buddy Holly-style glasses, though these were soon replaced with more discrete, cat eye-style glasses. Her most unique feature was her hair, which was nearly always worn up in pigtails secured with hair chopsticks. Gia's style began softening during the second half of season 11. Her newfound friendship and budding crush on Carly inspired her to dress in a more conventionally feminine way. While her love of quirky clothing and accessories remained intact, she started opting for clothing in brighter hues such as neon pink and purple. Gia's dark eyeliner was also replaced with more neutral shades of eyeshadow. In addition, she developed a fondness for cocktail-style dresses and high heels. She also abandoned her signature pigtails, wearing her hair up in single or double buns instead. Gia has continued to move away from her dark, punk-inspired style in season 12 in favor of more glamorous clothing. Ironically, Fiona, now officially her girlfriend, has begun aping Gia's former style with studded denim and leather jackets. Since ending her attraction to Carly, Gia seems to be regressing somewhat to her former cartoony and wild look. She appears to have become fond of patterned button-up shirts, as well as colorful shorts. Her clothing is not as carefully coordinated as it was when she was with Fiona. Indeed, her ensembles have become more distinct and daring, but still remain very feminine. Gia's small, cat-eye glasses have been replaced with large glasses with thick black frames, giving her a rather unusual appearance. She has also gone back to sporting a wider variety of hairstyles, often topped with quirky headbands. In addition to rediscovering her love of heavy black eyeliner, Gia has also developed a liking for lipstick. Quotes *(To Mel): "What's up, Mel-Mel" (first line) *"Assholes like Owen Marcus don't deserve to be vice-president. He's a bigot towards anybody in the LGBT community!" *What is that moron doing on now? Notes *Gia does many things with her hair, such as wearing it down, putting on "cat ears," putting it in a flower bun, and putting it in pigtails. *She periodically does address people by both their first and last names. *She appears to be an artist, as shown in --, after drawing a picture of Carly. *Gia, Jasmine, and Madison all called their enemy Gerald Cunningham an "Racist Bastard" in three episodes. **Gia in -. **Jasmine in The Fight Begins. **Madison in Teen Peacekeepers Band Together. *She's a fan of the Pretty Little Liars books and TV series. She is a fan of Aria Montgomery's style. *Gia's aunt has full custody of her, but she sees her mother every other week. *When she teammaed up with the Teen Peacekeepers from Seattle, she befriended Adam Kingsley due to being activists of the LGBT community. *Gia protested Cunningham's attack on Transgenders when she heard that they were banned from serving in Military. She called it an attack on the LGBT community. Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Teen Peacekeeper Members Category:Protagonists Category:LGBT Activists Category:Buchanan High students